Taking Care of my poor Love
by aph.heta.fics
Summary: This Fanfic contains an one-shot in each chapter with one pairing, where one of them takes care of the other one. If you want to request an pairing just tell me. Just tell me if it should be an SickFic or an Hurt/Comfort Fic. I try to update as much as I can. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY CHARACTERS
**_Hello everyone~ This chapter is about Switzerland who caught a cold and Austria taking care of him :3_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY CHARACTERS_**

 ** _If you want to request a ship, just tell me what ship and if you want it to be an SickFic or an Hurt/Comfort Fic_**

 ** _I apologise if there are mistakes, since English is my second language._**

 ** _So enjoy and please review x3 I´d like to know what you think of it_**

* * *

 _It was a nice sunny morning. Liechtenstein was already up and making some breakfast for Switzerland. But there was one thing that confused her. Normally Switzerland was the one who would wake up before she did and would've already made breakfast. But today was different... "I hope he's okay", she thought and sighed. She soon finished making breakfast and put everything on the table. After that she headed to the others room to check on him._

 _She knocked softly but there was no response. When she knocked again she heard a groan. "Big Brother please get up. We wanted to go to the store later did you forget? Also Breakfast is ready.", she asked loudly so he could hear her._

 _"Yes yes I'll be up in a bit. Just start breakfast", he replied._

 _She sighed and did what he told her. He sighed and got himself dressed. He was feeling like crap... His throat was all sore and it hurt whenever he talked. His head was pounding and he had those damn chills. His skin colour was pale, his cheeks and nose slightly red and he had dark circles under his eyes, mostly because of the lack of sleep._

 _During the night he got those chills like at first he was shaking terrible and feeling cold and in the other moment he was feeling extremely hot. Well a lot of time passed since he got sick the last time. The only thing he didn't want to do was to worry Liechtenstein._

 _He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. "Good morning Brother", she said and smiled brightly at him. But as she saw how pale he looked she frowned. "Brother are you feeling alright?", she asked worried. Switzerland sat down and nodded. "Yes yes I'm alright. Just don't worry about me"_

 _"Okay... I hope you're right...", she whispered and continued to eat her food. Switzerland only took a few bites of his food before putting the plate aside. Liechtenstein frowned once again. "Big Brother aren't you hungry? Or didn't it taste good?", she asked and looked at him with a mix of worry and sadness. Worry because he was acting weird and sadness because he was definitely hiding something from her but didn't want to tell her. "What? No it taste delicious just like always. Don't worry about that. It was just... I wasn't that hungry today", he said and faked a smile._

 _He groaned quietly as he felt his stomach start to hurt. Wonderful that was the last thing he needed. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten anything at all. "I'll be right back... Just put the plates away and such and get yourself ready... I'll be back in a bit...", he said and immediately walked off and into the bathroom. When he closed the door he made sure to lock the door. He didn't want Liechtenstein to walk in since he didn't want her to see him in this weak state. But mostly since it would make her worry way more._

 _He knelt down in front of the toilet, wrapping his arms around his stomach and breathing heavily. After a while his stomach decided to get rid of everything, which meant he threw everything back up that was left in his stomach. When he was done he washed his mouth since he still had the taste of vomit in his mouth wich was rather disgusting. He walked out of the bathroom and got himself ready as Liechtenstein approached him. "Can we go now Brother?", she asked and smiled brightly. He smiled back and nodded. "Yes Liech we can go now"_

 _They both walked out and headed to the store. As he got outside Switzerland noticed how cold it was. Ok it wasn't really cold but for him it felt like it was. Liechtenstein noticed his shivering of course and asked once again:"Hei Big brother? Are you ok? You're shivering..." He at first didn't notice she was talking to him. He noticed it as she tugged at his jacket. "Huh? Oh yea sorry... I'm okay... It's just a bit cold that's all...", he replied and looked down._

 _Liechtenstein sighed sadly and looked down as well. "Okay Brother."_

 _Soon they arrived at the Shop and they both looked for what they needed to buy. But of course they bought the cheapest since Switzerland wanted to save money. But then one thing happened that he didn't expect at all. He accidentally bumped into someone. And this someone was also better known as Austria. "Watch where you're going", he huffed, not noticing it was Switzerland at first. "Oh Switzerland what a wonder to meet you here."_

 _He just blinked confused, staring at him. "Oh yea what a wonder..." Well this couldn't get any worse. "Hei you alright? You look pale", he pointed out and looked at him in concern. "Y-yes!? I'm okay!?", he said and crossed his arms. Austria of course didn't believe him so he reached out to lay his hand on the others forehead. But when he tried to do that Switzerland slapped his hand away. "I "said" I was ok. Now leave me alone", he grumbled before walking off._

 _Liechtenstein in the meantime was looking for some things which she could use to make sandwiches for Switzerland and herself._

 _Switzerland stopped walking and held his head, since he got terribly dizzy. Austria of course noticed the weird movements and walked over. Luckily he was there since he passed out. If he hasn't been there he could've hit his head or get injured. "Seriously why are you always that stubborn...", he mumbled and sighed._

 _When Liechtenstein saw what happened, she gasped and immediately went over to them. "Big Brother!? What happened? Is he ok?", she asked worried and took Switzerland's hand in hers. Austria laid a hand on the others forehead and frowned. "Well he definitely has a high fever... I wonder why he still went outside when he's sick... If you want I can take him to my place and take care of him. You also can come with us.", he offered._

 _She nodded and sighed. "Yes that'd be nice" Austria lifted Switzerland, bridal style, up and walked out of the shop together with Liechtenstein._

 _When they arrived at his home, Austria put Switzerland on his bed and put a few blankets over him since the other was shivering. "Now we have to wait until he wakes up so we can give him medicine", he said and looked to Liechtenstein. She nodded and sat down on a chair next to him. "I'll stay by his side... Now I want to help him for once... he always took care of me when I was sick or helped me... Now I want to return the favour... But why didn't he tell me he wasn't feeling well?" Austria chuckled and patted her head. "That's probably because he didn't want to make you worry. It has nothing to do with you, don't worry.", he said and walked off to make some soup._

 _He didn't wake up until evening. It was around 8 pm as he slowly opened his eyes. "Big Brother!? How are you feeling?", she asked and laid her hand on his forehead. He leaned into the touch and groaned. "Like crap...", he admitted. He couldn't deny it anymore... She already noticed this. Then Austria walked in with a bowl of soup and medicine just like a thermometer. He set everything on the nightstand. "Well it's final that you woke up", he said and huffed. "Now take your medicine.", he said and took out the pill. Switzerland took it and put it in his mouth before swallowing it. He had to hold back the urge to throw it back up just after he swallowed it._

 _"Now let's check your temperature", he said and smiled. "Open your mouth", he told him. Switzerland didn't protest and opened his mouth. The other put the thermometer in before Switzerland closed his mouth again. After a few moments the thermometer beeped and Austria took it out. He sighed in relief as he saw his fever went down. Yes of course he still had a fever but it wasn't as bad as before._

 _"Also I made some soup", he said, helping him sit up and then handing him the bowl. Liechtenstein yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Tired?", he asked and she just nodded. "Why don't you go and rest. You can use the restroom", he offered. "Thank you... Sleep well Brother", she said smiling before she left. Switzerland started to eat the soup._

 _"Seriously what do you think you're doing? Making me all worried like that. Why didn't you stay home if you knew you were sick?", he asked and crossed his arms. "I just didn't want Liech worry about me... that's all... I didn't expect that I'd pass out..."_

 _"You were lucky I was there to catch you. You could've hit your head or get injured"; he said and huffed._

 _"Yes I know... I'm sorry", he said and sighed. "Don't worry me like that ever again... got it?", he asked. Switzerland nodded and continued to eat the soup. "The soup is good, thank you. Also why did you take me to your place?", he asked curious. "Well I just couldn't leave you there passed out could I? Also there's another thing that I wanted to tell you", he said and smiled at him. "Oh really? And that wou-", he was cut off as the other pressed his lips against his. His face was by now even redder than before, but he'd probably blame it on the fever. But he nevertheless kissed him back. "I love you", mumbled Austria and rested his forehead against the others. "Also it looks like your fever is getting down... That's good...", he said. "Yes... Also... I love you too...", he said and smiled as well._

 _Switzerland finished eating his soup and put it on the night stand. "Now rest...", told him Austria. He wanted to leave but Switzerland grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the bed. "Rest together with me...", he mumbled and rested his head on Austria's chest. He smiled, nodding and wrapped his arms around Switzerland's waist. "Sleep well", he whispered and soon both fell asleep._


End file.
